Only One Will Die Tonight
by Yuko6754
Summary: (Indefinite Hiatus) Draco is banished from the Death Eaters and has a death warrant set out on him. He has to rely on the Golden Trio for help. As long as they don't kill him first. Draco Malfoy's fate lies in the hands of Harry Potter, and Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**_Scooter: Alright, this idea hit me I think on Saturday and it wouldn't leave me alone. I know this first chapter is short, but I'm hoping the next one will be longer. I have a lot of inspiration for this one, so please give it a shot. ;-) I dedicate this story to one of my friends Dana, cause she's awesome. =D There is character death in this, and I'll try to keep everyone in character. I'll be having some problems with Hermione and Draco though, methinks. Now, one more note: _This takes place right after Crabbe casts FiendFyre, and everything afterwards pretty much ignores book 7._ I won't be giving the full summary, because it gives everything away, but here we go! Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 1  
_**

The flames roared up, obscuring Harry's vision. He couldn't believe that - although despicable - one of Malfoy's cronies would attack Malfoy himself. He couldn't believe that Crabbe had betrayed Malfoy right to his face. And he _certainly_ couldn't believe that Crabbe had used FiendFyre in such close quarters, and on Malfoy no less.

"Harry! We need to go!" He could only vaguely hear Hermione's yells over the roaring, and he jerked his head slightly to see her, sweat already pouring down her face.

He could barely make out Draco Malfoy's terrified face through the flames. The red, orange and yellow reflected in his stormy gray eyes. He could only just see the outstretched hand, and briefly wondered why. . . . Malfoy certainly had never been _nice_ to him or one of his friends. The slimy git had insisted on calling Hermione a mud-blood, insulting Ron and his family, saying how he couldn't believe that they were pure blood. He had also of course attacked Harry himself on subjects such as his mother. Then why. . . . Why did Harry swoop over the blonde's head and hold out his own hand, his arm reached down as far as it would go, prompting the Slytherin to grasp it? Harry couldn't think of a reason why this was so.

His hand grasped the sweaty one of Malfoy and the blonde clamped down on Harry's wrist hard enough to cause the black-haired boy to wince slightly. His Firebolt slowly began to rise, pulling Malfoy from the crackling flames. He could feel the blonde's wrist slowly slipping from his grasp, and he tightened his hold, grunting with effort.

Harry could feel the Firebolt dragging slightly and he gasped, feeling his broom dip suddenly, causing Malfoy and himself to spill over. The blonde rolled a few times before coming to a halt, his body shaking and his gray eyes wide with shock. Ron and Hermione ran over to Harry, clambering over him, making sure he was alright. The green-eyed boy nodded, sitting up and coughing a bit, wiping some soot from his face and turning his gaze to Malfoy, who was muttering incoherently under his breath.

"Crabbe. . . . How could. . . . How could he. . . .?" He interrupted himself with a coughing fit, his back tensing as the spasms wracked his body.

Harry staggered up, shaking his head to try and rid himself of his dizziness. Hermione looked at him, then to Malfoy, then to Ron, who was glowering at the Slytherin as if he was part of the plague.

The silence between the Golden Trio continued on for about five minutes, said silence being broken only by the sounds of Malfy's crying and retching. Malfoy's retching gave way to nothing but a small amount of water, proving that the boy hadn't eaten a good meal recently. There was soot on his pale face, and how thin he was was impossible to tell because the light of the moon wasn't bright enough. Hermione and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the boy and what he had been through. Ron, on the other hand, looked like he would laugh if Malfoy just dropped dead on the spot. Harry stood and brushed his robes off, knowing it wouldn't matter anyway, and slowly walked towards the fallen Death Eater.

"Hey. . . . Hey, Malfoy. Can you hear me?" The wizard's only response was a slight twitch and a small groan.

"Nnn. . . . P-Potter. . . . I--" The blonde was cut off when Harry suddenly drew his wand, alerting his two friends who also drew their wands in a hurry. Two figures slowly walked out of the trees. They were both tall, but one had a slightly more feminine figure. The three squinted, trying to make out who the figures were, but Malfoy pushed himself up.

"M-Mum?"

A wand was drawn.

A shuddering breath was inhaled.

"_Crucio_."

* * *

**_Scooter: Once again, I really do apologize that it's so short! I'll get to working on chapter two right away! Can you guess who shot the curse? And who the recipient was? Anyway, please review, as it feeds my motivation. Which is good. Cause for this I will need a lot of motivation! Flames will be laughed at. Criticism will be taken into consideration and loved! And good reviews will be loved! And you'll all get a cookie. XD Anyway, seeya!_**

**_~~Scooter~~  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Scooter: Alrighty, I tried to make this one a bit longer. . . . Let's see how I did. ((sweat-drops)) Anyway, I realize, after doing a tiny bit of research, that the FiendFyre incident occurred in the Room of Requirement. I really do apologize for that mistake. But like I said, this is AU. ((sweat-drops again)) Anyway, I'll probably be twisting some facts around in here, since I'm planning on using Grimmauld Place, and I haven't read the books recently. Or seen the fifth Harry Potter movie lately either. And I'm kinda deciding how I should refer to Draco. . . . Probably around next chapter or so I'll be calling him Draco. So I'm guessing it's Malfoy for a bit longer. ANYWAY, before I make this TOO long (too late. . . .) I give you chapter two. Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter 2**_

The silence was completely destroyed as a scream tore through the air. Draco Malfoy writhed upon the ground, his gray eyes wide and bulging in their sockets as another scream was torn from his lips. Ron and Hermione ran to join Harry, their wands pointing at the two figures. They already knew who one of them was thanks to Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy. The Slytherin's mother. The birds scattered as Malfoy continued to scream, the curse still upon his body.

Thinking fast, Hermione pointed her wand at the dim outlines of the two figures. "_Homenum Revelio_!"

The two previously unknown figures suddenly became known. The female, who still had her wand up, was at last confirmed as Narcissa Malfoy. Her blonde hair was disheveled and Harry was sure it used to be a beautiful blonde, but now it was dirty and curled around her face. Her blue eyes bore into Harry's green ones, and he could see that her wand was trembling in the air. Ron brought his wand forward next, aiming it at the woman in front of him.

"_Expellia_--"

He was cut off when the other person (Hermione and Harry could now see it was a man. Ron was too busy trying to stop Narcissa) raised his wand and shouted: "_Silencio_!" Ron finished mouthing the spell, but nothing happened. He spent the next five or so seconds repeating the spell soundlessly before he realized that he couldn't talk. He would have slapped a hand to his forehead, but instead he look sheepishly at Harry, who looked back at him with slightly widened green eyes as if he couldn't believe Ron hadn't heard the spell being placed on him.

"You're . . . You're Amycus, aren't you?" Harry asked, his eyes having narrowed since he looked away from Ron. Malfoy's screams were becoming softer in volume and scratchy. It would only be a matter of time before he lost his voice just like Ron. Tears were forming in the corners of his gray eyes and he had curled up as if that would help to ease the pain the curse was causing. He thought his body would explode from it. He thought the FiendFyre was hot, this was scalding. He screamed within his head to make the pain stop, but it didn't.

What probably hurt the most though, was the fact that it was his own _mother_ who was attacking him. That was what dug the knife into his heart and twisted, pushing deeper and deeper until he thought he would break completely.

Hermione grabbed onto Ron and pulled him towards the fallen Slytherin, her wand moving in a flourish. "_Silencio_." Using the spell that Amycus had just used, she managed to silence Malfoy's screams of agony, though she couldn't erase the sight of his body tensing every once in awhile, and the tears that had managed to escape from his clenched eyes. Hermione turned to Ron, her brown eyes shimmering with mixed emotions, and the red-head put a gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling because he couldn't give her any words of comfort.

The two turned to Narcissa, whose wand was slowly beginning to go down. Malfoy relaxed instantly, his body ceasing to tense up in pain. All that remained now that spoke of his torture were the tiny jerks his body gave periodically, and the tears still streaming down his cheeks. Ron tapped the brunette on the shoulder almost urgently and Hermione's head whipped around towards Harry and Amycus, who both had their wands pointed toward the other.

"Why are you here? Does Voldemort think it's just too easy to kill us that he'd need to send a broken woman, and someone as pathetic as you to do his work for him?"

He didn't look back at his two friends and rival to see Hermione shoot him a warning glance; goading these people too far would only result in death.

"We come in peace," Amycus said with a grin, showing off his off-white teeth that were borderline yellow.

"You come in _peace_?" Harry stated incredulously, unable to help laughing for a moment. "Do you see what you did to Malfoy over there? You had his own _mother_ curse him."

"Oh, please, Potter," Amycus snarled. "If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead. No. . . ." His gaze shifted over to the jerking boy on the ground. "I come bearing a message from the Dark Lord." He looked expectantly at Narcissa, who was still staring at her son with horror at what she had just done. After a few moments of silence, it became apparent that Narcissa would not be speaking anytime soon for it seemed she was still recovering at what she had just forced upon her son. With a scoff he looked back at Harry, before glancing back at the cringing Malfoy.

"Upon the orders of the Dark Lord, Draco Malfoy has been exiled from the Death Eaters." He looked back to Harry, a malicious glint in his eyes. "I do hope you'll be telling _Mr._ Malfoy what has happened. I wouldn't want him to not expect it when we turn up to kill him for disobeying the Dark Lord's wishes."

Harry tensed slightly. "Well then, why don't you just try and kill him now? You're here, aren't you?"

Amycus laughed - a squeaky and raspy sound - and leered at Harry. "Come now, Potter, I can't risk you jumping in to save his life and then you dying, can I?"

The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "And why would that result in my death?"

That squeaky, raspy laugh again. "Because if I tried to kill Malfoy there, I just _know_ you'd rush in to help him."

And although Harry didn't want to agree with Amycus, he knew the Death Eater was right. Harry just wasn't one to stand around while another person was about to die. And even if he himself was unable to get to Malfoy in time, Ron and Hermione were there near him, and he knew that even though Ron detested Malfoy with every fiber of his being, he would try and help the Slytherin if he was able. Harry looked at Narcissa who seemed to be in shock at what she had just done to her son.

_I don't think that Mrs. Malfoy will attempt to kill Malfoy or else she wouldn't have used the Cruciatus and just used the killing curse. Amycus, on the other hand._ He turned his gaze back to the other wizard. _This man could attempt to kill Malfoy, but he'd have to go through the three of us first. _Harry looked at Ron, then reconsidered his thought. _Well, the two of us. I have no idea really if Ron can use spells without speaking the incantation. . . . _His mind was torn from his thoughts when Amycus cleared his throat, a sound Harry would be very happy never to hear again.

"I'm right though, aren't I, Potter? You'd save Malfoy."

The boy gnashed his teeth, knowing that Amycus was right.

"You don't have to fear though." The Death Eater flashed his yellowing teeth at Harry again, who tried desperately not to cringe away. "Not yet at any rate." The Death Eater withdrew, his eyes darting to Narcissa, "Come. The Dark Lord will be very interested in knowing that you completed your mission without hesitation."

Malfoy's mother looked up, seemingly startled, and swayed on her feet a bit before vanishing with a loud **crack**. The remaining Death Eater looked towards Ron and Hermione as they tried to rouse the still unresponsive Malfoy, before he also Apparated away with a **crack**. Harry stood frozen, just staring at the spot where Amycus had been not seconds ago, and was only jolted out of his stupor by Hermione's shrill call.

"Harry! Something's wrong with him!"

The black-haired wizard looked quickly to Hermione, put his wand away, and ran over to his friends and rival. "Of course he's not alright, Hermione. He was hit by the Cruciatus Curse." He blinked when Hermione shook her head quickly.

"No, Harry. He should still be able to be roused. We can't wake him."

Emerald eyes went past Hermione, having been distracted by the still muted Ron who was making wild hand motions from behind the witch's back. His eyes had widened and he slapped his palms on his cheeks, his mouth forming a small 'o'. He looked to be the definition of surprise and shock.

"Is . . . is he in _shock_?" Ron nodded triumphantly and Hermione also nodded slowly, briefly looking down at the Slytherin, who's chest was rising and falling irregularly. Hermione, although she knew the answer (and she had checked before calling Harry over), pressed her index and middle finger against Malfoy's neck, feeling for his pulse. When she found it, she was dismayed to find that it had gotten weaker and more rapid. Removing her fingers, she looked up at Harry.

"Yes, Harry. He's in shock."

* * *

**_Scooter: Well, there's the second chapter. ((sighs)) I really wanted it to be a LOT longer, but I found that it was harder than I thought. So you're stuck with this. I'm not really one for research, so if I mess up anything about shock symptoms, or any of the spells, please tell me so I can fix it!! But yeah, not as big a cliffhanger, but I think it can be considered one. ((smiles)) Well, TwilightFlower, I hope you enjoy!! And thanks to ALL who reviewed!_**

tinyBrocks: Well, I updated, so you can't really die, now can you? =D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. X3

**_((gives you all a cookie of your choice)) Please review, as I love reviews, obviously! I'll try and update soon, so. . . . SEEYA!_**

**_~~Scooter~~  
_**


End file.
